1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electric vehicle, and more specifically, to a system, apparatus and method for controlling charge and discharge of an electric vehicle, which allows an electric vehicle user to charge an electric vehicle battery at a proper time or to use the electric vehicle battery as an energy supply source according to the operation scheme of the electric vehicle or price of electricity, so that the electric vehicle can be more economically used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles using fossil energy such as gasoline, light oil, LPG and LNG have been mainly used up to the present. However, it is expected that demands on electric vehicles will remarkably increase due to exhaustion of fossil fuel.
Since the electric vehicles also use electric energy, continuous interest in energy saving should be required.
As the society is developing to a smart grid society and the variable pricing system of electricity is applied, development of various plans is required to more effectively use electric vehicles that are one of the most important loads.